Talk:Gate of Madness (mission)
Archived Discussions. __TOC__ Discussion "The distance at which you'll aggro him is roughly radar range minus twice the width of the shaded annulus on the perimeter of your radar." What? (T/ ) 00:47, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :Huh...? --Gimmethegepgun 00:48, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::Theres a shaded bit on the very edge of your compass, look in game.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 00:49, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::See page history. I don't like teh language because aggro is usually talked about in relation to teh aggro bubble. (T/ ) 01:02, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::About 2.5 times-- îğá†ħŕášħ 01:03, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::::k thx (T/ ) 02:44, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::So is this actually larger than spirit range? --◄mendel► 07:34, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::It's much easier to eyeball double the length of the shaded annulus than 2.5 times the aggro bubble range. Being able to eyeball the distance pretty precisely can help, as if you run forward too fast, you aggro both at once. If you start inching slowly too far back, you might waste 5 minutes on it. Quizzical 08:48, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I think the operational word is "shaded annulus", because almost no one knows firstly what an "annulus" is (and can't be bothered to look it up), and also because I don't think people even know that it exists. I look at teh radar all the time, but I never really noticed how the shadow remains a constant and could be used for measuring until Giga said here and I thought about it somewhat. ::::::::If there was some other landmark, either on the compass or visually, that could be used that would work just as well. My main concern was that with the language used it would be hard for most typical players to understand what was being talked about. Aggro bubble, on the other hand, is hard not to know; I don't think it is too hard to conceptualize of 2.5 times the bubble. ::::::::I mean, whatever is easiest is fine by me. I understand the importance of accuracy too. I think what would help most is a screenshot demonstrating exactly how far away to be (by drawing on the compass) (T/ ) 09:02, 18 November 2008 (UTC) HM Solo Walktrough (Mission & Bonus) Maybe the only NF mission that I had to restart 5 or 6 times, so as there's no real tip on how to do it HM solo, I'll write this guide. Heroes setup: * Gwen/Domination/key skill: VoR, Backfire, Empathy, misc interrupts & e-management * Olias/Curse/key skill: SS, rest mostly the same as curse sabway * Sosouke/Fire/key skill: SF nuker Henchmen setup: Kihm, Mhenlo, Herta, Eve You setup: key skill: UNYIELDING AURA (even if you're not monk, it's a life saver -> insta rez, full life, full-e and stoopid hench won't waste time in a middle of a fight to rez), pain inverter, lightbringer gaze, seed of life. Make your way to temple, just pay attention to pop-ups and madness titan (from titan abomination -> Pain Titan) which could easily wipe a party in HM. The displayed map in mission section is probably not the most easiest way (after you've defeated the 2 first abomination titan go right, kill 2 more titan then torment claw, then a group of margonite, go left pop-ups, go up, at the next 2 torments claw, go up, kill 3 scythe of chaos, continue up, when you trigger the dialog of shiro, come back down). Close the 5 chaos rifts: easiest way is to pull the portal wraith with a longbow (NB. while rift is not closed margonite will respawn regularly -> kill the annoying ones, then go for wraith). Shiro, the Lich & the Bonus: flag all heroes & hechies in "U" just to the door of the entrance. Pull Shiro FIRST !!! (Lich is easy to kill and won't follow you while attuning the altar). Use pain inverter to defeat Shiro (+VoR & SS, I didn't micro managed my heroes), you should expect 2 to 6 death amongst your AI fellows (but much more if you didn't flagged them correctly). Start attuning shrine from left to right, flag your heroes in the middle of each shrine, run with them, and if one is killed by the lich dismiss unyielding aura to rez (NB. as the lich won't follow, you shouldn't encounter much problems). DeoX 00:21, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :The reason why this mission doesn't have an extensive hard mode section is that hard mode doesn't change much about the mission. The tactics that work in easy mode work just fine in hard mode, too. The point of a hard mode section is to warn players who know how to beat the mission in easy mode of adjustments that they'll have to make or things that may catch them off guard in hard mode. :If you're relying on unyielding aura to rez, you're doing something seriously wrong. You might take a death or two here or there, especially against the pairs of titan abominations, but it's nothing that simple rez signets can't handle. :It's really not that hard of a mission, especially compared to other hard mode missions. I rated it #21 in difficulty, out of 57 hard mode missions in the campaigns. (I exclude Augury Rock from my ratings because it varies too wildly by class.) If I were to go strictly by my empirical results, I'd rate it as quite a bit easier still. Quizzical 00:41, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::Hard mode has always been easier than normal mode, at least for me. Shiro attacks faster, thus dies faster.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 01:14, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :::Unyielding Aura Vs Rez signet -> you waste one elite but save 1 slot by hero (plus it's insta rez and tteleport to your location -> very usefull for bonus). Well not too hard once you know setup and what to do, but it's the mission that I had to restart the most in NF in order to probe builds and tactics at the end (btw. still amongst top 3 NF most difficult with Moddok & Dzagonnur when soloing / Every Canthan mission are freakin easy / only proph had a few quite hard mission where I was forced to team). Darkside, I would say Vs Shiro nm & hm are barely the same, die slower in nm but hit harder in hm... DeoX 01:45, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::::If you've got no stance-ending skill, you're basically taking on Shiro by hoping to get lucky. That's not a strategy. If you need a strategy that reliably works (both in easy mode and in hard mode), try reading the article. Quizzical 03:44, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :::::You never have to engage Shiro in melee, and thus can kill him with totally random whatever-you-want skills...although that method is very slow. (T/ ) 05:47, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well I guess there is that approach, too, but it's not the one described above. Quizzical 06:18, 18 January 2009 (UTC)